


Parade

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd guided the child from the flames even as the child's parents turned to ash in his belly, and the boy had turned and waved; Axel had caught the thought, brief though it was. I'm Roxas and then thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Meme fic - Parade, Susumu Hirasawa. An excerpt of an ongoing Spirited Away/Kingdom Hearts fusion that I've been working on where Axel is a fire spirit and Roxas is Chihiru.

There's a boy on the bridge, the sun glinting off his tousled golden curls **—** warming blue iris' and setting them aglow. This boy is no spirit and for seconds Axel is perilously close to setting the boy alight and saving Yubaba the trouble of yet another swine for her pen. But the seconds tick by and in the fading light the boy starts to look familiar; a remnant of a life long gone. And Axel thinks, if he reaches **—** and ah, yes. _Roxas_ , he thinks.  
  
There's a lot in the memory that comes to him then; the crackle of burning wood and the smell of singed flesh. Crying, as well, from deep within the house he was in the process of consuming. A babe, surely, he remembers thinking **—** based on the pitch of its squalls. He'd let himself carry on, coming to a halt only when the very edges of his flame neared the child. Not quite a babe, but hardly fully grown, perhaps three mortal years. He had gone to consume the child then, only to stop, manifesting scales and flesh; a serpentine form for this purpose would suit them fine.  
  
He'd guided the child from the flames even as the child's parents turned to ash in his belly, and the boy had turned and waved; Axel had caught the thought, brief though it was. _I'm Roxas_ and then _thank you._  
  
And now this boy is on his bridge, caught in the dusk of the spirits that clatter behind Axel, noisy with their urgency to be swallowed up by the palace of rest.  
  
This boy who should by all means be consumed by the spirits **—** a human. There is fear in the boy's eyes; fear and a desperate desire to flee. Well then, he shall coax that small flame of fear into an inferno, and guide the boy to the other side of the river where he will be safe from Yubaba and her thieving ways. That heart of his will be safe and whole.  
  
His human form is wavering around the edges, smoke drifting from where his skin meets cloth and he lets the fire lick up his arms **—** lets it set him aflame. The boy cringes away, and Axel takes the moment to fling a spell at the spirits coming up behind him; those that are looking for this boy. They will not realize it is him casting spells, not this night, but first **—**  
  
"They're lighting the lamps! Go boy, get across the river and you'll be safe!"  
  
The boy hesitates and Axel turns, letting a flicker of scales creep across his brow. "Go, now!" he snarls, and the boy gasps, stumbling quickly away.  
   
Axel sighs, shuddering with his desire to consume something. To let his magic wrap something up and devour it. He turns toward the confused spirits, and lets his rage simmer, plastering a polite smile on his face as he greets their guests.


End file.
